CASUALTY EASTENDERS CROSSOVER DOGGING
by covblazebabe
Summary: Just for fun, have tried to do a laugh a minute kinda thing. Nick Jordan wants to go dogging its one of his dying wishes. Using characters from Eastenders and Casualty. M rated be warned you might die laughing!


_**Hello people! Here's a much requested Casualty/Eastenders one off crossover, its in no way meant to be serious its just for fun.**_

6pm in the evening meant end of shift for Mr Jordan "Faith is belief in the unbelievable….the more unbelievable something is….the stronger Faith needs to be" he muttered to himself, recently he had become much more philosophical; his time on this earth was coming to an end.

He was living every day like it was his last.

Sat at his desk with a cup of milk in front of him he promptly stood up and whipped his cock out dipping it in the milk, his illness made him do the strangest things sometimes.

There was a knock on the door and Adam barged in "um Mr Jordan!" he stuttered before letting out a chuckle "Iv often wandered how you reload that thing, I use porridge myself"

The two men laughed "I don't know what I was thinking there Adam" said Mr Jordan pulling his pants up "any plans for tonight?"

Adam smiled, his deep dark come to bed eyes sending a shiver down Nick's spine "well actually I thought I would try a bit of dogging" he laughed.

A smile spread across Nicks face "dogging?" he exclaimed clearly not picking up on the sarcasm in Adams Voice "can I come? Its on my list"

Adam looked up realising he was being serious "you want me to take you dogging?" he questioned.

Nick smiled at him pleadingly, how could Adam refuse the final wishes off a dying man?

They made their way out of the ED saying their goodnights to colleagues as they past through.

Adam drove for a short while until he came to a dimly lit car park, he parked up and looked at Nick, who was now sweating like a paedophile in playground as was Adam of course they were both sweating for different reasons.

Nick because he was about to live out his dream and Adam because he was freighted of getting a cock up his arse.

Looking round they noticed a number of cars already parked up, upon closer inspection it seems that in one car Peggy Mitchell was riding Robbie Jackson like a Blackpool donkey.

In another car to their surprise was Charlie Fairhead and Dot Cotton, Charlie was there throwing one off as Dot was Sat in front of him with her legs spread, her fanny looked liked an old Arabs boot which had been left out in the sun for to long.

But more to their surprise in the third car they saw a naked Big Mac and Wellard the dog, the can of pedigree chum and tin opener on the passenger seat gave them some indication as to what was going to happen next.

The dog must have been second best, when Big Mac had driven through Albert square there were certainly not many sheep out on a nights walk.

"Well you know what they say, when a welsh man gets the horn anything on four legs with a hole is a goal" laughed Adam a mixture of shock and amusement in his voice.

Nick went and banged on one of the car windows interrupting Charlie from the sucking of Dots saggy tits, he promptly rolled down the window "Nick I didn't think this was your scene, what a nice surprise, would you like to stay and watch? Im just about to rip open her rectum"

Nick pulled a face, this wasn't quite what he was expecting but beggars can't be choosers, he nodded his head with a smile and began rubbing his dick through his trousers.

With Dot kneeing across the back seat Charlie began to greece up his throbbing cock, getting it in line with Dots open hole, as he lined himself up Nick put a cheeky hand on his arse as if to say 'on you go son'.

Adam on the other hand had made his way round to the other side of the car, opened the door and asked Dot to take her false teeth out.

Dot puts them in her handbag for safe keeping and starts to unzip Adam, taking his beef thermometer in her mouth.

Suddenly they heard an almighty YELP coming from one of the other cars, they all assumed it must be Big Mac entering Wellard.

The YELP startled Dot so much she jolted, clenching her gums around Adams Cock "Thank fuck I made sure she took her teeth out" he muttered.

Nick stood and watched as Charlie hammered Dot, who's mouth was going like a spin dryer round Adams cock.

He was stood there breathing hard, rubbing his now fully erect cock through his trousers, unzipping himself, he let his pants drop to release the beast, walking slowly up to Charlie he began penetrating his arse faster than a rocket firing into space.

As Adam shot his creamy load all over Dot's face he stumbled over the passenger seat and activated the radio;

I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny

That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face

Belted out of the speakers, he quickly turned it off and watched Nick pounding Charlie's back passage "that's one way to check his prostrate" muttered Adam, cleaning himself up, trying to ignore Dot's cries of "oh Charlie bear, with your white tasty hair! Fuck me, rag doll me"

Adam decided to go for a walk whilst Nick was finishing off, he saw another car pull into the car park, a land rover – it was Dr Keogh and his trusty dog, mans best friend Dervla.

Adam hid behind a bush and watched as Dylan and Dervla made their way towards Big Mac and Wellard's love nest, upon knocking on the window he could see Dylan's facial expression change.

"What in the name of the sweet lord is going on here!" he wailed in shock "what are you doing with that dog food! When you said dogging I thought you meant, I thought oh never mind im disgusted" continued Dylan rushing off embarrassed covering Dervla's eyes as he went.

Adam chuckled to himself, clearly Dylan had been invited out dogging by Big Mac and had some how got completely the wrong end of the stick, or dog chew in this case

"Adam im done, lets go to another car" urged Nick rushing over doing his belt up, his eyes sparkling, his voice excited, a smile as gaping as Dot Cottons crack.

He looked like a small child on Christmas morning.

Adam smiled and placed his arm round him, moving in and kissing him passionately before leading Nick to the next car, taking a step back he stood and watched Nick Jordan In his quest for horny situations rush over to the drivers door like a man possessed.

He bursts into Big Macs car just in time to find him smearing dog food over his penis,

"What on earth are you doing Big Mac?" he questioned

"Well no sheep around, this thing has four legs, with some imagination maybe the woof will turn into baa"

Nick smiled and looked down at Big Macs pedigree chum covered manhood "they don't call you Big Mac for nothing do they" he said with a cheeky smile.

He stood and watched as Big Mac slapped his dick around teasing Wellard; the dogs tail was wagging ten to the dozen.

Adam walked over and stood next to Nick "well he's making Wellard, well hard" he laughed nudging Nick, who now had fire in his eyes.

They watched as the dog worked its rough tongue round Big Macs stiff pole, dog food and slobber going everywhere.

"Bestiality" whispered Nick loosening his belt.

"Oh no, no way Nick, I said I'd bring you dogging but that's taking it to far" cried a very scared Adam pulling him away and in the direction of the next car.

"I want to fuck a dog in the ass!" Nick yelled allowing Adam to push him towards a newly parked car.

Approaching the car they stood and looked on in horror as they saw Jack Branning dressed as a woman trying to pass himself off as a shemale boning Dixie up the shitter, who was at this point smacked up on rohypnol.

Nick burst into the car and smiled "what on earth are you doing Dixie! You dirty dyke, I see you have some flunitrazepam there"

Dixie looked up and gave him a wink "I want your prick in my mouth prick Jordan" she demanded, not that Nick needed encouraging his cock was already out with Adam jerking it off for him.

Walking round to the other side of the car he opened the door and rammed his stiff dick into Dixie's waiting and needing mouth.

At this point Adam was feeling left out, looking up he could see Jack Branning's tight arse moving up and down as he drilled Dixie, without a second thought he released his cock and shoved it up Jacks botty.

Seeing as the man was dressed as a woman anyway it didn't seem to matter.

"What's tighter to fuck" cried Nick "a man's rectum or a lesbian's fanny?"

"A mans retell passage" screamed Adam.

"My fanny" called Dixie.

"I want both!" begged Nick through clenched teeth.

"And Both you shall have!" exclaimed Adam pulling out of Jacks arse, turning him round and firing his load into Jack's eyes blinding him.

With Jack lay screaming on the ground in pain, this left a drugged up Dixie, a horny Nick and a curious Adam.

All three got in the back seat of the car and locked the doors getting into position Nick fucked Dixie's tight lesbo fanny while Adam did Nicks arse.

They all swapped round a number of times, all getting a piece of each other.

Soon they were all more than satisfied and Adam led a very happy Nick back to his car.

Nick turned to Adam smiling and said "what's next a nun? or a ducks arse?"

_**Well there we go people I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing! As I said just a random bit of fun! Please comment or review!**_

_**Twitter**_

_** covblazebabe**_


End file.
